A semiconductor is an extremely important product which is required in various industries, and after an a semiconductor chip is produced in such a manner that a silicon single crystal is sliced into a predetermined thickness and a silicon wafer is produced, a plurality of semiconductor circuits and the like are formed on the silicon wafer.
At the step of producing this semiconductor chip, the silicon wafer placed on an electrostatic chuck is subjected to various processes such as CVD so that semiconductor circuits, elements and the like are formed. At this time, since corrosive gas is used as deposition gas, etching gas and the like, it is necessary to protect an electrostatic electrode layer from corrosion due to the gas. Moreover, since it is necessary to cause an adsorbing power, the electrostatic electrode layer is normally covered with a ceramic dielectric film and the like.
As this ceramic dielectric film, a nitride ceramic has been conventionally used. For instance, JP Kokai Hei 5-8140 discloses an electrostatic chuck which uses nitride such as aluminum nitride and the like. Moreover, JP Kokai Hei 9-48668 discloses carbon-containing aluminum nitride having Al—O—N structure.